User talk:Dubtiger
Look...I have a few questions. 1. How many charecters can one have? 2. Can we use made up jutsus? 3. How do I get my charecter's profille excepted? 4. What do I do once my charecter's profille is excepted? I tried asking elsewhere but I got no reply. I feel like it's kinda stupid going off and looking at this wikia each day if there is nothing for me left to look at. Thanks LoneWolf 5 23:21, 6 July 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :Your answers - 1. There are no limits to characters to use. You can have 1000 characters for all I care. 2. Yes, there is a temporary template for those. 3. To get them accepted, just talk to an admin to look over the profile. Acception only apply for characters that you want to use in role plays. Getting a character accepted is not required. 4. Right now, there are not many people on here. I plan on creating special storyline events for people to participate in. Other than storyline events, there can be other role plays that people participate in, privately. I hope these answer your questions. --Dubtiger 17:23, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Hey Dubtiger i'm here Demakhis Hey Dubtiger can i make a second hand man to your leader of the sky village. Demakhis Thanks From Blackemo1 Thanks for looking over my article, I certainly dont mind constructive criticism. Blackemo1 I guess I could go to Narutopedia for those characters. What does it take to be an administrator? Let me know ASAP. Blackemo1 22:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Blackemo1 Ok I guess. What is adminship? Blackemo1 11:27, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Is there a posistion....? Is there a posistion higher than an normal user but not quite an administrator? Blackemo1 14:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) So is it ok..... So is it ok if I become an Administrator? Blackemo1 11:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me be an Administrator. Blackemo1 11:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Categories I was wondering if we should make a category for Clans since the number of pages relating to clans is increasing. If we do need to do that then explain to me how I can do that. Blackemo1 17:47, 2 May 2008 (UTC) We haven't spoken in a while Hey Dubtiger it's me Blackemo1, the job is going great and there are alot more articles on the site. We need to remind users to rate the articles on the bottom of the page. The reason why I'm so anal about this is because I look on other wikias and there Top Voted articles change each 5 minutes! Anyway everything is going fine. Also, how do I give adminship to two users; Kogone_Uchiha and Kakashi_Namikaze? Blackemo1 14:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Error message I keep getting this message verytime I go to the link you sent me Permission error From Naruto Fanon Wiki Jump to: navigation, search The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups Bureaucrats, staff. Blackemo1 11:48, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for giving me Sysop status! --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 23:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks man!!! Thanks man, for letting me become an admin. I hope you won't regret this. Kogone 13:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC)